happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Crab!
Holy Crab! is an episode of the 67th season. In this episode, Pinkie comes across a crab in her kitchen and plans to cook it. Starring *Pinkie *A crab Plot Pinkie is seen cooking soup in her Chinese restaurant. As she reaches for a small basket of shrimp to put in the soup, a crab runs onto the table. Pinkie glares at it and grabs a cleaver on the counter to chop it. She swings her cleaver at it but the crab quickly dodges. Pinkie gives up and goes back to cooking her soup. As she continues cooking, the crab climbs into the basket of shrimp and takes a shrimp. Pinkie gets mad and chops at the crab with her cleaver, breaking the basket. Furious, Pinkie picks up a knife as well and chases after the crab. The crab hides in a small pot full of scalding hot water. Pinkie chuckles and shatters the pot with her cleaver, causing the scalding water to spill on Pinkie and burn her. The crab hides underneath a shelf with pots and pans on it. Pinkie chops at the crab when it climbs to the top of the shelf, causing the pots and pans to fall on her head. The crab exits the kitchen from underneath the door. Pinkie smashes a small hole through the door and unlocks it. The crab climbs into a rock pond full of catfish and small fish. Pinkie reaches her hand into the pond as not to kill any of the fish. The crab pushes one of the rocks down, causing all of the rocks to crush her feet. The catfish and small fish attack Pinkie by biting her. The crab goes back into the kitchen through a hole in the wall and Pinkie glares evilly. She takes out her katana, puts on a pink hood, pink ninja-like robes with a red belt holding the robes up and brown sandals and chases after the crab. Pinkie catches a glimpse of the crab crawling underneath a basket. Pinkie decides to hide behind a box as the crab hides. The crab crawls out from underneath and Pinkie puts a pot over it. Pinkie chuckles evilly and drags the pot offscreen. The crab, desperate to escape, slams into the pot, pushing it onto Pinkie's toes as it flees. Pinkie tosses her katana towards the ceiling and holds onto the hilt of her katana, saying out of sight of the crab. The crab quickly climbs onto the counter and eats a piece of celery on the table. Pinkie pulls her katana out of the ceiling and aims at the crab as she lands. However, Pinkie misses completely and lands in a crockpot. Pinkie is soon cooked into a flamingo roast. The crab puts on a miniature bib with a flamingo on it and prepares to eat. Deaths *Pinkie is cooked to death. Trivia *Originally, the crab was a lobster. This was changed because lobsters are slow and wouldn't be able to escape a swift moving ninja. *It's unknown why Pinkie dressed up as a ninja, considering she has never had any ninjitsu training, only training for becoming a zenmaster and a samurai. *This is Pinkie's appearance in months. However, she made a small cameo in Maddie in Bloodyland. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Solo episodes